Irmãs Morsmodre
by Milady's Jones
Summary: Não é HP! E essa provavelmente não vai ter nada de HP! Mas garanto que se lerem a fic não vão se arrepender.. Duas irmãs presas em um mundo á qual não pertecem são obrigadas a achar modos de viver, até que mortes começam a assombra-las...


**Irmãs Morsmodre...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Londres estava em polvorosa pois naquela noite receberia no grande teatro central as duas melhores atrizes do mundo inteiro. _

_Analuska e Aprilla __Morsmodre ambas irmãs e Gêmeas Diferentes, uma tinha os mais brilhantes e lindos cabelos dourados do mundo, seus cabelos tinham um tom prateado que encantava todos os homens de sua época seus olhos eram do mais azul e brilhante possivel, seu corpo era perfeito, ela era perfeita. Essa era Analuska, a orgulhosa e vaidosa Analuska._

_Aprilla não deixava de ser bela, orgulhosa e vaidosa, mas seus cabelos eram vermelhos vivos e muito brilhantes, macios como seda, seus olhos de um tom azul escuro muito escuro, mas sempre com seu brilho muito claro azul era um misterio. Ela também tinha formas perfeitas, ela era perfeita... _

_As gêmeas eram lindas, e muito muito ricas, tinham ganhado toda a herança da família Morsmodre da qual eram as ultimas herdeiras. Todos os outros Morsmodre tinham uma estranha morte, seus corpos nunca eramachados isso era certo mas sempre sabiam que eles estavam mortos._

_A família Morsmodre tinha um sobrenome com um significado sombrio e misterioso "Morda um pedaço da Morte" era o significado em Francês, e estranhamente ele parecia ser verdadeiro. _

_Ambas as irmãs riam quando diziam isso á elas e diziam ser apenas lendas velhas e antigas da misteriosa família Morsmodre, sempre com um sorriso amavel mas frio elas mudavam de assunto deixando claro que não erapermitido se intrometer na vida dos Morsmedre._

_Aquela noite ambas apareceram lindamente qual com seu estilo._

_Analuska se vestia elegante e sedutoramente, ela usava um charmoso vestido londo preto de mangas compridas e sem decote algum na frente, o vestido era muito elegante e pregado ao corpo dela de tal maneira que deixava todas as curvas dela espostas, mas o que mais atraia a atenção eram as costas do vestido que eram totalmente nuas sem alças nem nada, nem um leve tecido cobrindo a pele de porcelana da pequena Morsmodre que sorria muito, ela usava uma maquiagem na medida certa, lapis de olho forte para resaltar os olhos azuis, uma leve sombra de cor preta, blush rosado e um batom vermelho leve. Ela estava divina._

_Já Aprilla usava um elegante e decotado vestido cor de vinho, seu decote era em formato princesa lhe dando um ar delicado, mas que era quebrado por sua maquiagem forte, que consistia em um lapis de olho forte chamando atenção para seus olhos a sombra levemente avermelhada e um forte e chamativo batom vermelho. _

_Os sapatos de ambas eram de salto alto com tiras ao redor do tornozelo. Elas usavam as joiais da família. Ambas usavam um colar de perola negra com um brilhante e chamativo "M" feito de ouro branco incrustado por cristais e brilhantes por sobre sua extrutura. Eram lindos ambos colares. Os brincos que usavam eram de perolas negras também, e as pulseiras eram de ouro branco com uma unica e delicada perola negra no centro do pulso._

_Perfeitas, brilhantes, chamativas, cativantes, bonitas, elegantes, alvos... _

_Era o que elas eram principalmente o ultimo item da lista, varias pessoas tentaram avisa-las naquela noite que elas eram alvos do crime... Mas elas não deram ouvidos como as boas Morsdrem que eram..._

_Pobres tolas! Aquela foi a ultima noite que muitos viram as irmãs Morsmodre..._

* * *

**N/N: Olá! Bem aqui está o prólogo de Irmãs Morsmodre...**

**Espero que gostem e deixem review!!**

**Eu particularmente gosto bastante dessa fic... Ela tem uma certa dose de terror, nada forte.. mas tem bastante sangue acreditem...**

**Também gosto dela porque dá pra matar pessoas a vontade... shausahushau**

**Mas antes que vc's pensem que só vão ter mortes eu já aviso que a Carol salva o gongo, ela ama colacar açucar nas fic's..**

**Bem falando nela, eu esqueci de avisar que ia postar essa... Então só tem nota minha mesmo..**

**Deixem review's! **

**Bjkas com sabor Jones!**

**Milady Nini Jones.  
**


End file.
